New lost girl
by felicia2235
Summary: Start right at the time they go to kill Marko. The Frog brothers had a cousin that lived with them but she couldn't stand them. She over hears the Frog brothers plan to go kill some Vampires so she follows them to stop them. He being there changes the course of the movie. David/OC/Marko flick. Slash as ture content.
1. Chapter 1

*Start right at the time they go to the cave to kill Marko. The Frog brothers had a cousin that lived with them but she couldn't stand them and they couldn't stand her. She over hears the Frog brothers plan to go with the Emerson's to kill some Vampires so she follows them to stop them from doing something stupid or hurting someone. He being there changes the course of the movie. This will be a David/OC/Marko flick, will also contain slash. It was bugging me all weekend so I had to get it down. Mature content. Don't own anything.*

Ava sighed in annoyance as she parked at the edge of the cliff where she saw her idiotic cousins run down the stairs with two other boys she had never met. She had come home from college long enough to see her cousin still up to no good and when she overheard there phone call with someone named Sam about killing someone she knew she had to try and stop them before they ended up in jail. She hated her cousins and her stuck in the hippie's aunt and uncle. God why did she have to get stuck living with them after her parents got killed in a car crash when she was 10.

Waiting for them to get out of sight she ran as fast and quietly as she could down the stairs.

"Mike, will be back. Where going to find the head Vampire." She heard someone say. She ducked behind the rock with an older boy with brown hair came running out carrying a small child in his arms and headed towards the car. Using this as a good time to enter she ran into the cave long enough to see the back end of Edgar going into one of the smaller caves with the other two boys in front.

"What the hell are they up to." She said to herself as she followed behind them.

"I thought they slept in coffins?" she heard an unrecognizable voice say as she crawled into the opening. She came to the end and looked down to see her cousins walk into another area looking around with a flash light.

"That's what this place is. One big coffin." Allan said and Ava rolled her eyes at his condescending tone. She jumped down to the ground and creped her way in the dark towards where she could still see their flash lights.

She jumped when she heard a scream followed by the sound of someone covering the mouth of the person screaming.

"There they are. Shit. Hanging upside down like bats." Edgar said and Ava peeked around the corner and saw they were all looking up. She followed there line of sight and gave a silent gasp in shock. Hanging upside down was four very good looking boys that were obviously the Vampires that her cousins kept preaching about. They were actually real. Holy shit. How cool was that.

She let her gaze run over them and she knew she recognized them from the bikers on the boardwalk. She had seen them a few times but they never saw her. She had dreamed about the leader she knew was named David and the one with long curly hair. Marko she thinks was what she heard was his name. The other two were hot of course but something about those other two just always made her shiver with pleasure.

"We only need to kill the head Vampire." She heard.

"We don't know who the head is. Got to kill them all." Allan said as he climbed up the ladder that lead up towards them. Ava gasp when she saw he was going to actually stake them. She didn't know if that would kill them but she didn't want to find out.

"STOP." She yelled coming into the room. They turned to look at her.

"Ava. What the hell are you doing here?" Edgar ask and she moved towards them standing next to him and looking up at Allan.

"Stopping you of course. What the hell do you think you're doing?" she spat and Allan gave her a sneer.

"Killing filthy vampires of course. What's it look like?" he ask and she scoffed.

"Looking like you're trying to kill people that have done nothing to you." Ava said and Edgar rolled his eyes.

"There Vampires that's enough reason." He told her and she gave him a look.

"So just because there different and you don't understand they deserve to die?" she ask and Allan and Edgar nodded. The other boy actually looked guilty.

"Yeah, duh." Allan told her before fixing his attention back on the curly haired Vampire.

"No I won't let you." Ava said and she started to climb the ladder but Edgar grabbed her by the arms from behind to stop her. She struggled with him for a while but he held her really tight.

"No. Stop. Don't do this. It's wrong." She called out but they ignored her. The other boy they called Sam was having second thoughts.

"Maybe she's right. Let's just go." He said and Edgar shot him a glare.

"And do what. Let your family turn into these things. You wanted our help. Don't let our stupid cousin talk you out of this." Edgar said still fighting with Ava.

"STOP. DON'T. WAKE UP. DAMN IT. GET THE FUCK UP." Ava screamed as loud as she could to try and wake the vampires as Allan got closer with the stake. She could see their lids moving so she knew they could hear her.

"Shut her up." Allan hissed and she bit Edgar's hand when he tried to cover her mouth.

"WAKE UP. THERE GOING TO KILL YOU. PLEASE." She screamed and then yelled out as Allan went to stab Marko. She threw her head back and smashed Edgar in the face, when he let her go she ran forward and shook the ladder hard causing Allan to lose his grip. He was still able to stab Marko but in his stomach instead of the chest where he was aiming.

He then fell out of the ladder and landed on top of Ava taking her to the ground with her and knocking her into the wall.

As Marko started to scream and blood started spraying everywhere the others woke up at once and their faces morphed into terrifying Vampires.

"You're dead meat." David yelled as he felt his child and lovers pain rip through his body. All he saw was the three mortal boys responsible scrambling to leave.

"Get up." Allan tried to drag Ava out of the room but she kicked him away.

"Fine. I hope they drain you." he spat as he ran out of the room dragging Sam with him as the Vampires flew from there perch and Marko fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

"Asshole." Ava mumbled as she groaned from where she took the blow from Allan's fall. She looked over and saw David and the dark haired vampires fly out of the room towards where the boys were escaping.

"Marko." She heard the other vampire with the long straight blonde hair call out as he kneeled down next to his brother.

"Is he ok?" she ask as she crawled over towards him. He hissed at her at first when she got near but she held her hands up in surrender.

"I tried to stop them." she said. He looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"You were the one yelling, trying to wake us up?" he ask and she nodded and crawled the rest of the way over.

"Will he be ok?" she ask again and Paul shrugged as he held his brother to him.

"I don't know. It didn't get his heart but he's still bleeding." He said at a complete loss at what to do.

"Maybe we should pull it out. It can't get better it there a foreign body lodge in his stomach." She said and he nodded to her. She gripped the handle of the stake and yank it as hard as she could. It wasn't in there deep so she was able to pull it out in one yank.

She watched as the long haired Vampire bit his wrist and gave it to Marko to drink.

"I'm Ava by the way." She told him and he nodded.

"Paul and this is Marko. David and Dwayne are on their way back." He said and she nodded and looked over to see the other two come into the room and tossed her cousins and the other boy on the ground. Her cousins had been knocked out but the other boy look ok, just scared out of his mind.

"Who are you?" the dark haired Vampire ask coming towards her, she jumped back on instinct but Paul stopped him, pulling his wrist from Marko's mouth.

"She helped. Tried to stop them, she was the voice we heard trying to wake us and she pulled the stake out of Marko. She's cool." Paul said and made room for David and Dwayne to kneel down. Ava scooted out of the way but stayed near to watch.

"Thank you." David told her and she could see the single tear that fell down his face as he looked at his hurt childe and Ava felt her own tears well up. They cared so much for each other. She wished she had something like that growing up.

"You're Welcome." She replied and he nodded before tipping a very pretty gold bottle into Marko's mouth letting him drink it slowly.

"Who are you though?" David ask not taking his eyes off Marko as he stroked his blood matted hair and watched him drink.

"Ava. Those two idiots are my stupid cousins. Their parents took me in when I was 10 when my parents died. Let's just say I hate my family. Anyways, I heard what they were planning and followed then to try and stop them from doing something stupid. I had no idea that Vampires existed till I got here." She said and David glanced at her and nodded.

"Then why try to save us once you saw what we were?" he ask looking at her and she blushed.

"Well, for one you hadn't done anything that I know of to warrant this kind of death, not that I knew it would work of anything." She said and David nodded. He knew there was more but he didn't press her yet.

"He's going to need more blood. Fresh blood." David said once Marko finished the blood he was drinking off of. Taking one look at how concerned David was and how weak Marko looked she answered before she could even think.

"He can have mine." She said and all the Vampire except Marko turned to look at her in shock.

"What?" Paul ask and she gave a small smile.

"He can drink from me. I don't mind." She said and David motioned her closer. When she was right next to him he brushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face.

"You need to understand that he will need just about all the blood you have, lovely. It will damn near kill you. The only way to save you will be to turn you after. Be sure you know what you're offering. Otherwise we can use one of those assholes." David said nodding towards the three boys. Ava shook her head.

"That's ok. If it was me I wouldn't want the blood of the people that tried to kill me tainting my system. So it's fine. Not like I'm giving up much or anything." She said and David searched her eyes and then nodded. Whatever he was looking for he found and he agreed to let her donate her blood and then turn her. Dwayne knew he saw something in her or he wouldn't even care about her life.

"Alright. Come." He told her and he picked her up and sat her in front of him, her back to his chest.

"Sit him up." David told the others. Paul and Dwayne both got behind their friend and carefully sat him up and supported his weight.

"Alright beautiful, you'll need to get as close to him as possible to make it comfortable for both of you. You'll need to get in his lap." He whispered in her ear and they all smirked when she blushed deep red but did as he said and straddled Marko's lap.

"Now relax. Will do the rest." He told her and David swept her hair off her shoulder and turned her head to the side tilting it back some. He supported all her weight and let her lean into him as he brought Marko's mouth to her neck.

"Come on my childe. Drink." David purred and Ava shivered in desire at the situation. Damn this was hot. Marko opened his mouth slowly giving how weak he still was and let his fangs sink into the warn neck below.

Both Ava and Marko moaned at the same time. Ava for the thrill of pleasure that jolted through her and Marko at how good she tasted. After a few pulls of blood from her neck he was able to get some of his strength back and raised one hand and gripped her by the hair and held her firmly against him as the other hand rested on David's arm keeping his sire and lover close to him for strength.

"That's it. You're both doing so good." David whispered into Marko and Ava's ear and they both moaned in reply. David watched as his lover fed from the beautiful girl that helps save him and willing gave her life's blood to him. He was in awe at this girl. He never thought a human could surprise him now days but she had proven him wrong and he was glad to turn her and make her his newest childe.

Ava started growing weak from blood loss and sagged more against David who held her firmly against his strong chest letting her relax into his embrace. Dwayne and Paul shifted from where they were kneeling behind Marko. The exotic display effecting them too but they held there friend in support while he fed. They were pleasantly surprised at this human girl and looked forward to having her around now that she saved their brother and seemed to catch David's interest as well.

"That's enough Marko. You'll kill her if you don't stop." He told him as he ran his gloved hand through his curly hair to sooth him. Marko released her with a gasp panting for breath as he sagged back against his two brothers and watched as David bit his wrist and brought it to the girl's mouth who was still straddled in his lap, her blood moving through his body and healing it quickly.

"Drink lovely." David told her as he pours his blood into her mouth. It took a few moments and Marko feared he had taken too much from his angel but then she gave a small whimper and latched onto David's wrist, drinking as if she was the starved Vampire.

"That's it." David said and closed his eyes in pleasure at the feel of someone drinking from him. Once she had enough he pulled his wrist back and watched as it healed instantly before cradling the women in his arms and laying his jacket on the ground. He laid her on top of it and as she slept, letting the change take effect.

"Paul, can she have your jacket for now?" David ask and Paul nodded, laying Marko on the ground to rest as he handed David his beloved jacket.

"Dwayne, toss yours over Michael's idiot brother for now, the other two I don't give a shit about. We have a couple more hours till sun up. You two should rest while you can. I'll stay with Marko." David ordered and they nodded and did what they were told. Dwayne tossed his jacket over a shivering Sam who had watched everything with new eyes. He felt so bad trying to help kill these people who obviously were a family and cared for each other.

David sat against the wall above the heads of Marko and Ava and kept watch over everyone the rest of the day. As much as he wanted to sleep he didn't trust the safety of his children to anyone while the enemies were still in the same room as them so he sat there for the next couple of hours smoking and watching as Marko's body healed thanks to Ava's blood.

_Max we have a problem._ He communicated to his sire as he kept watch over everyone.

_Why are you up so early David? _Max ask and David rolled his eyes.

_Michael and his brother Sam led two other humans here to kill us. They took Star and Laddie out and one the humans staked Marko. They were trying to kill the head Vampire so the others would be Human again. _David told him and he could fell Max become livid.

_Is Marko dead? _He ask.

_No, thanks to another human girl, long story. Anyways she followed the Frog brothers here to stop them from whatever they had planned. Because of her Marko is now alive. She gave him almost all of her blood to heal him, I have turned her because of that. Sam and the Frog brothers are here with us. I capture them before they could escape. Michael, Star and Laddie are gone. I don't know where. _David told Max who was silent for a moment before replying.

_At night fall I will gather Lucy and her family, Star and Laddie and meet you all at the cave. Marko and your new child will still be too weak to move but you will need to have them fed. Don't hurt Sam but the other two I don't care what you do with them. _Max told David.

_Alright. Maybe I will let them be Ava's first meals and send the boys out for someone else for Marko. What are we going to do with the Emerson's? _David ask.

_I have already talked to Lucy tonight. It took some time but she has agreed to become my bride as long as her boys get to stay with her. We will talk more when I bring everyone there._ Max said and David nodded before closing off the connection with his sire and going back to sitting vigil over his family.

"David." He heard Marko say and he looked down to see the blonde looking up at him and David went and kneeled by his head, stroking back his hair that was still matted with blood. He would need a shower asap.

"Marko, How do you feel?" David ask and Marko smiled at him. It was so rare to see David this loving outside the bedroom; he must have really been scared for Marko.

"Alive, thank god."Marko said and David nodded before bending down and kissing Marko deeply before pulling away.

"What's going to happen now?" Marko ask.

"Max is bringing the others by after sunset. I'll send the other two out to bring you back someone to feed off of, you'll be too weak to hunt on your own and we have a baby vampire to feed when she wakes up. I'll give her the two frog bothers. Her Cousin's she hates." David said nodding towards the sleeping girl that was lying next to Marko. Marko turned his head over and looked at his sleeping angel. He reached out and caressed her cheek and smirked when she leaned into his touch.

"She is very beautiful. Isn't she?" Marko ask and David nodded. She really was. She had long wavy light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and hazel green eyes.

"Yes she is." David agreed.

"I want her. Can we have her?" Marko ask and David raised a brow at him.

"You want her with the two of us. As a lover?" David ask. It was no secret that David and Marko had been lovers since Marko was turned. Paul and Dwayne both were completely straight. Star had never been David's. Max brought her in for Laddie but she never fit in with them. David and Marko had share plenty of women between them since they were both bi but those women never lived past the night. David thought it over for a moment. Did he want another permanent lover to share with Marko. He remembered the energy that flowed through the three of them when Marko was feeding and how much she had affected him at that time. Yeah he did want her too but he wasn't going to share her with anyone other than Marko, just as he didn't share Marko unless they were sharing women together. They would be his.

"Well have to wait and see if she's amendable to that arrangement. You know I won't share her with anyone just as I don't share you with anyone either." David told Marko who nodded.

"Aw man. You're already calling dips of the new cutie?" Paul ask as he and Dwayne were awake now and jumped down next to them smirking. David shot him a glare.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" David ask and they both shook their heads. Neither one of them wanted a long term relationship so they were cool with her as just a sister. They like one night stands that didn't last the night. No baggage that way.

"Good. Now I need you two to go feed and bring back two people for Marko and I. I will stay and wait for Ava to wake up and get Marko cleaned up. Max will be here soon with the others." David ordered and Paul and Dwayne fled out of the cave and into the night to do what he ask.

"Can you stand long enough to shower and change?" David ask him and he nodded. With David's help he was able to stand and slowly made his way to the bathroom they used. The shower felt good and he was glad to get all his blood off him. His clothes were a lost cause but he had plenty of clothes that matched it and lots of Jackets that were all the same. Feeding tended to get very messy and he'd been through the jackets in his time. They all had.

By the time he was done David had carried Ava into the main room and laid her on Star's old bed and dragged the three boys out there as well. Sam was awake and staying silent, not giving David any problems. He felt so guilty about what almost happened. The Frog brothers on the other hand had woken up yelling and David gagged and tied with up and dumped them on the floor next to the fountain.

"Feeling better?" David ask Marko when he walked out into the main room. He was more steady now and gaining strength. Marko nodded with his signature grin in place, biting his thumb. He was feeling so much better.

"Feeding time. Come and get it boys." Paul called out as he and Dwayne drug in two knocked out men for them. They feed quickly and let Paul take the bodies out and dump them in the ocean before returning to wait.

"How much longer?" Paul ask from where he was standing on the fountain smoking and watching the bed Ava was in. David rolled his eyes. God all of his children were so impatient.

"Any moment now." David told him. He could feel his bond with Ava getting stronger meaning she was about to wake as a half vampire.

Not more than 15 mins later and Paul asking 2 more times how much longer they heard a gasp from the bed. They all looked over and saw Ava sitting up groaning clutching her stomach.

"Ava, do you remember what happened?" David ask her walking up to the bed and motioning for the others to stay back some. He watched her take a moment to think and then nodded.

"So I'm a Vampire now?" she ask and David smirked.

"Half actually, until you make your first kill. Which we have saved for you." he said pointing to the other side of the room. Ava looked over and saw her two cousins glaring at her and she smirked. She was in front of them before they could even blink and her face contorted and her fangs descended as she ripped into both their necks drinking deeply and moaning at the taste as her thirst was quenched for now.

"Very good. Bit messy but good. Let's get you cleaned up before the others arrive and find you some clothes. Well, go to the boardwalk later on and stock you up on clothes that will make you fit in with us." David said and she nodded and followed him in the bathroom as Paul and  
Dwayne disposed of the Frog brothers.

Ava came out half an hour later in a black track suit that had been Star's that she never wore, preferring the skirts she picked out over anything black that David had gotten her.

"I feel so alive. Man." She said as she came into the room and they all laughed at her.

"Oh. How are you doing? You look much better?" Ava said rushing over and sitting next to Marko on the couch. He chuckled at her and nodded.

"I'm fine now angel. Thanks to you." he said with a wink and she was so glad she could no longer blush.

"Max is here." David said and they all turned their attention to the stairs, watching as the head Vampire walked down with Lucy, Michael, Star and Laddie following behind them.

"Sam. Your ok?" Lucy ask when she saw her youngest son sitting on one of the end chairs. He nodded and gave her a smile but didn't say anything else. Lucy nodded relived that Sam was ok before they all took seats around the room. Michael and Star were glaring at David. No one seemed to notice Ava who had slide closer to Marko not sure how she felt about all these new people. She never was good with new people.

"The two of you better stop glaring at me. I have every right to demand restitution for what you caused. Marko almost died." David spat and Star and Michael flinched back.

"You can't fault us for wanting our lives back David." Star said quietly and David snorted.

"Wanting your life back Star. Before us you had no life. Max found you on the streets of LA selling yourself for money just to eat your next meal after your patents abandoned you. He gave you a life and this is how you repay him. I tried to give you a better life and you've been nothing but a spoiled bitch since. You ungrateful brat." David hissed and Marko put his hand on David's arm to stop him from jumping Star. She said nothing, only bowed her head. David was right.

"And you Michael. Love sick fool that you are. I gave you the opportunity to be with Star forever. So that when Max and you mother fell in love you wouldn't have to lose your family and you repay me by bring Vampire hunters in to kill me in my sleep. I may be a sadistic bastard but I did try to give you both a better life but no more I'm done with you both. Your fate is now in Max's hands. I only care about my boys, Laddie and Ava. The rest of you can go to hell." David spat before sitting back in his chair. When he said Ava's name the other in the room looked over at her for the first time and Ava tried not to fidget under their stare.

"Who is she?" Star asks having never seen her before.

"Ava was the Frog brother's cousin. She followed you all here to stop them. She saved Marko so I turned her." He said giving them a glare.

"Where are the Frog brothers?" Max asks and David smirked.

"They will no longer be an issue. Now on to what happens now. This family gathering is fun and all but I'm not famed for my patients." David told Max who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright. You and your boys and Miss Ava will remain here as a coven with you as the lead. Lucy has agreed to be turn. She is already a half. Michael and Star I will take back with me. Laddie has expressed a desire to be able to move between being here with you boys and being with us so if everyone is ok with that he will flop from one place to the next. Star and Michael will make their first kill with Lucy and then live off donated blood instead of hunting. Laddie will remain half until he is older. That only leaves Sam." Max said and everyone turned to look at the youngest son of Lucy.

"Sam stays Human." Michael demanded and David rolled his eyes. He was so glad this dick was not staying with them.

"I can talk for myself Mike." Sam told his brother and Michael looked at him shocked.

"Well, honey what do you want to do?" Lucy ask.

"Once I realized David wasn't going to kill me last night I thought long and hard about what I want to do. I want to be turned into a Vampire once I'm Michael's age. But I want to be half until then so I can still be connected to everyone. And when the time comes I want David and his group to take me hunting so I can decide if I want to live like them or like mom and Michael." Sam said and Max nodded. David was impressed with the young boy. He would be much more tolerable then his older brother that was for sure.

"That's agreeable. Until then you can live with us at my home. You won't be able to return to school but your mother and Star have agreed to keep you and Laddie up to date in schooling until you're turned." Max told him and Sam nodded. He was glad he didn't have to go to school.

"Are you sure Sammy? You don't have to." Michael ask and Ava rolled her eyes and shared a look with Paul. Michael was so annoying.

"I'm sure Mike. I saw a different side to Vampires last night when they were working to save their brother. They're not what you've made them out to be." Sam said and Michael just sat back in his seat. He didn't know what to say.

"Well then. Now that's settled. Sam you come with us. Star, pack your things. Laddie will stay with us while you get your new girl acclimated." Max said and David nodded. None of the boys got up to help as Star packed her things and most of Laddie's as well and left. They had nothing to say to any of them. Laddie was the only one they said anything to other than Max.

Once they were all done Ava left out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well, that went well." She said and they all laughed glad the mood was lighter now.

"Feel like riding bro?" Paul ask Marko who smiled.

"Hell yeah." He said and he stood and pulled Ava off the couch.

"Ride where?" she ask slipping on the leather jacket that David handed her. It was a smaller, female version of his.

"Where ever we want." He told her pulling her by the hand outside and shooting into the air. Ava yelped when he shot into the air and landed next to four bikes.

"Fucking hell man. Warn a girl next time." She told him and he smirked before holding his hand out for her to get on the back with him.

"Ever ridden before?" he ask.

"Ah. No. My family wasn't the motorcycling type." She said and he nodded before starting the bike.

"Then hand on lovely." He yelled back and she gasp when he shot forward and she had to cling to him to stop from falling off.

They all yelled and whooped the whole way to the boardwalk. Feeling free and happy for the first time in a while. Most of them still relived they didn't lose their brother that night and David decided that from now on. He wasn't going to turn anyone else unless he has a specific reason to and can trust they won't betray his family. He can't risk there safety again.

Weeks went by after that and life settled for the lost boys and new lost girl. The other group that lived with Max had settled as well and as far as David knew they were all doing fine.

David and Marko had yet to make their move to make Ava there's. They flirted with her constantly and she flirted back but they hadn't found the right time to see if she was willing to move forward just yet. Paul and Dwayne sat back and watch the three dancing around each other with amusement. It was like watching TV drama show to them and they had a bet going to see who would crack first.

For Ava being a Vampire rocked. She loved I, loved living with the guys and hunting with them. She never thought about her old life. Her boys had taken care of her aunt and uncle so they wouldn't draw attention to their missing kids and Max bought out the comic book shop. He let Sam and Michael run it and they made sure no Vampire comics were ever sold there again.

Today the guys were on the boardwalk staking out who their next meal would be. Ava had went to take Laddie back to the comic book store so he could go home with Sam how he had become pretty close to. Their love of comic's and video games bonding them together.

"Ava should be back by now." Marko commented looking over the crowd for their girl. They liked to keep their eyes on her at all times. All four of them were very protective just for different reasons.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch sweetheart. There she is." Paul chuckled and David slapped him in the back of the head laughing at him. They all turned to see Ava strolling down the boardwalk, her leather jacket flowing behind her. She was dressed like normal. Leather pants that looked painted on, black boots and a bright red top. All in all David and Marko thought she looked hot.

Just as they spotted her coming from the other side of the boardwalk a human man halted her.

"Oh hell no." Marko hissed when they could hear what the man was saying and they headed in that direction.

"Hey baby. Been seeing you around. Looking good as always." The man said. Ava looked him over. He was cute in a way, nothing compared to her boys but to human he could be a catch but she wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone except two Vampires that didn't seem to want her that way.

"Look my friends are waiting. I have to go." She said and went to step around her only to have him block her path again and now she was getting pissed. Her newborn temper flared quickly and that was dangerous for humans when that happened.

"I've seen you with those bikers. One of them your man?" he ask and Ava sighed.

"No, but I'm still not interested." She told him and the man smirked.

"Well since they haven't claimed you yet, maybe you should waste your time with them. Come party with us tonight. I won't wait around like they have in making you mine." He said before pushing her into the wall and leaning into kiss her.

Before his lips touched hers and before she had a chance to kill this asshole a half gloved hand was wrapped around his throat, yanking him back and Marko was standing in front of her blocking the man from getting anywhere near her again. Paul and Dwayne flanked the man from behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with our girl." David hissed as the man tried to get lose from his hold only to be denied as David tightened his grip.

"Hey, she anit with no one I ask. So free for all as far as everyone else in concerned man." He said and that was not the right answer.

"Didn't I hear her tell you she wasn't interested." David ask and the man nodded.

"Then whether she's claimed for or not I think that means no." David spat before tossing the man across the boardwalk. Ava knew he was a dead man now anyways. Later they would kill him and she was fine with that. Didn't need him trying again later.

"Let's go." David said and they all followed David back to where they parked the bikes.

"What the hell Ava." David ask her as he got on his bike. She stood next to him with her arms crossed.

"Excuse me." she ask and Marko knew this wasn't going to be good. They both had wicked tempers.

"You told him you were taken. Why did you tell him that? He thought he had a chance." David ask and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Well he didn't have a chance. He anit my type. And if you haven't noticed David. I'm not taken by anyone so I can fuck anyone I please. You anit my daddy." She spat and turned around and walked towards the beach. They called after her but she just flipped them the bird and kept walking she wasn't in the mode right now.

"Good going Davey." Paul said and David shot him a glare as he watched Ava walk away. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. But damn it he didn't like the idea of her with anyone else. She belong to him and Marko. She just didn't know it yet.

"She'll flay back once she cools off David. Then we can talk to her." Marko said and David nodded as they rode back to the cave. When an hour went by and she still didn't show David had enough.

"Marko lets go." He told him and Marko nodded following is lover outside and into the sky to look for their wayward girl.

They found her sitting on the ledge by the old light house just overlooking the water.

"What do you want David?" she ask when she sensed him there and he walked over towards her.

"You didn't come back." He said and Ava turned to look at him and Marko lighting a cigarette and exhaling slowly.

"I would have been back before the sun was up." She said turning back away from them.

"Yeah but I don't like you out of my sight for long." David told her and she sighed.

"why were you mad at me? I didn't ask for the attention of other men." She said and he nodded before they sat on each side of her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just mad that someone thought tried to take you from us and I took it out on you." he told her and she looked at him sideways.

"I don't get you David. Your hot and cold from one moment to the next. What do you want?" she ask and he looked her in the eyes.

"You. Marko and I want you. Have from the moment you saved his life we just wanted to give you time to get to know us first. Marko is my lover. We've shared women before but never as a permanent thing but we want that with you. Just the three of us." He told her and she looked from one to the other in shock. She never thought that would happen.

"Well what do you say?" David ask and she took a deep breath.

"I say why have you waited so long? Hell yeah." She replied and Marko laughed. He kept telling David that she was ready but he always wanted to wait.

Before Ava knew what happened she found herself naked on top of Marko as David kissed down her back and stretched her good, she wasn't a virgin but she had only ever been with one boy a few years ago so they had to take their time this first time.

David looked up as he heard Marko curse and saw Ava was pleasuring him with her mouth and doing a damn good job if Marko's face said anything. He was arching his back and moaning and David chuckled. There girl was a natural it seemed.

"Ready." He ask her and she nodded as he helped her kneel over Marko and lower herself carefully onto him. Marko bit his lip as he held still until he was all the way in. Ava panted as she sat on him pleasure like she never know rolling through her body.

"Bend forward love." David told her and Marko pulled her down into a deep kiss as David eased into her from behind and she almost passed out from pleasure. She was so full and felt amazing.

They worked in practiced rhythm until she was begging for more and harder. Just when she was nearing her peak she bit into Marko's neck and that caused him to roar out his climax as he bit her neck again as well. Her blood still tasting just as good.

When they both pulled back David offered his wrist to her and she gladly took it as he eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of her biting into him and her tightening around him at the same time.

"Shit." He hissed as he fangs sunk into her and he moaned at the taste of her blood. God Marko was right. She tasted like an angel from heaven.

They all collapsed in a heap of limbs as they caught their breath coming down from there pleasure induced high.

"We should get back. I can hear Paul screaming for us to get back before the sun rises." David said and they all nodded and dressed and flew quickly back to the cave.

"Well, well, well. What happened here?" Paul ask when he noticed two healing bite marks on Ava's neck as they headed for bed. She rolled her eyes before smirking.

"Looks like I got laid my friend. When's the last time that happened for you hum?" she ask and they all laughed as she left Paul standing speechless in the doorway of the cave room they used to sleep in.

"Touché little sister. Touché." Paul laughed jumping up and settling in next to Dwayne.

David shook his head as he settled into bed hanging next to both his lovers and he never felt more content in his life. All because of a girl that thank god couldn't mind her own business that day and saved them all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's a little Christmas addition to this story. I wanted to add because I just like this one. It's a funny, smut extra that I hope yall like. Have a good Holiday. _

Ava smiled as she walked beside Laddie down the boardwalk. She was taking him to the Comic book store to drop him off like she always did after he stayed the weekend with them. She loved this little dude. He had really grown on her in the short few months she had been a Vampire.

Nothing had really changed for the group other than Ava, David and Marko not being able to keep their hands and other body parts off each other and was driving Dwayne and Paul crazy with their lusty thoughts. Ava still loved her new like and her new family, even the extended family that the boys really could do without but Ava still made an effort to get along with them all at least for Laddie and Max's sake.

"Here we are." Ava said and she and Laddie entered the comic book shop. There were a few boys walking around looking at the new comics while Sam and Michael sat in the back and watched the shop for any shoplifters that might be around.

They greeted Ava and Laddie when they walked in and Ava smirked when one of the young boys gave her a once over. Laddie glared at him as they past and made their way towards the Emerson brothers.

"Hey." Ava said as she ruffled Sam's hair with a smile and laughed when he yelled out and swatted her hand away. He had grown on her too. Michael nodded giving her a small smile. Ava smirked and winked at him to tease him. She had caught him checking her out the last time she was here and he was still embarrassed by it. She knew he loved Star but he was still a man and men look. Star wouldn't see it that way but Ava wasn't going to tell her. She was just going to tease Michael about it forever.

She bent over the counter and rested on her elbows as Laddie hopped on the counter next to her and started looking threw a new comic Sam handed him.

"How's business?" she ask and Michael and Sam shrugged.

"Pretty good. Picked up this month since Christmas is close. Speaking of Christmas. Max and Mom want to talk with you guys, they ask if you'd mind stopping by after you leave here." Michael told her and she nodded. She went to say something when a young boy leaned on the counter next to her with his purchases ready for check out.

"Hey." He said to Ava with a nod trying to look cool and the Vampires and half vampires snorted at him in laughter.

"Hello." Ava said and he licked his lips as he handed Sam his money and ignoring Laddie who was glaring holes in this kids head.

"So, I haven't seen you in here before." The boy tried to start a conversation and Ava rolled her eyes and stood up straighter.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked kid. I come here all the time." She told him and he nodded.

"She your girl?" the kid turned and ask Michael who shook his head quickly.

"No, our step sister." Michael said and the kid nodded smiling.

"So your single then?" he ask her and Ava heard Laddie give a little growl next to her.

"No she isn't. So back off." he spat and Ava shushed him before he vamped out on accident.

"He's right. I'm already taking. Speaking of which. I should head off before they come looking for me. I'll stop by Max's on the way out. Bye guys." Ava said and waved to Michael, Sam and Laddie as she left. The kid however didn't give up easily.

"So what's your name?" he ask falling into a step next to her as she walked out of the comic shop and towards the video store. She could feel David and Marko's irritation and she looked to the side to see the four boys sitting on their bikes on the beach watching for her. She waved them off when David went to stand from his bike and turned towards the young boy.

"Look kid." She said but he interrupted her.

"Jack." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok Jack. I already told you I was taken. And it be in your best interest to beat it kid before my boys get up and come over here. See the four hot guys on bikes over my shoulder?" she said and the kid glanced behind her and nodded.

"See the one with short blonde hair and the one by him with long curly hair?" she ask him and he looked again and she just knew David and Marko were giving him a scary look because his heart started to face and the blood drained from his face as he nodded.

"I'm there's and you have about 2 seconds before they come over here." Ava told him. He nodded quickly and turned and fled back down the boardwalk without looking back and Ava chuckled.

"That was too easy." She whispered as she felt two sets of arms. One around her shoulder and the other around her waist. She looked up and noticed all four boys were now standing on the boardwalk in front of Max's store with her and were chuckling too.

"That is was. He was terrified." David told her kissing her quickly.

"I can only imagine the looks you gave him to cause his blood to start pumping and his heart to race. Made me hungry." She said and he smirked.

"Then let's go feed the baby Vampire." David told her and she rolled her eyes. They will always call her that it seemed.

"First we have to go to Max's. He wants to see us for something." She said and David frowned.

"He didn't call me. How'd you know?" he ask.

"Michael told me when I dropped off Laddie. So let's go." She said and led them into the store. The boys following reluctantly.

"Hello parental unit." Ava teased and Lucy and Max turned and chuckled at her. They really had grown to like this young vampire.

"I see Michael told you I wanted to see you?" Lucy ask kissing Ava on the cheek. She accepted it shyly and nodded. David shared a look with Max wanting to know what was going on but all he got from his sire was a shrug and roll of his eyes. Great.

"Well, its Christmas next week and I'd like for the whole family to be together. Open presents and have a meal at our house. Would you 5 mind joining in?" Lucy ask with a hopeful smile and Ava couldn't say no. She really did like Lucy as a mother figure. She saw David open his mouth to say something she knew would be rude but she dug her nails into his hand to stop him. He snapped his mouth shut and gave her a sideways look.

"Of course. We'd love to. Do you need help setting up or anything before hand?" Ava ask and glared at the other boys when they snorted in disgust at the idea. They wisely shut up.

"Yes. We're all getting together tomorrow night to decorate. Come and help if you'd like. Oh this will be so fun." Lucy said and hugged Ava again before skipping off to the back to finish planning now that the lost boys and Ava were joining. Max looked at her and mouth thank you before following his wife into their office.

Ava smiled to herself for making them happy and then raised a brow when all four boys were staring that her.

"What?" she ask.

"Seriously Ava?" Dwayne ask with a frown and Paul huffed in annoyance. Marko just looked between David and Ava when he saw David gritting his teeth before replying.

"Why in the hell did you just agree to spend freaking Christmas with those idiots and then agreed to help them decorate. What the hell, we don't want to do that shit?" he hissed and the others nodded in agreement with their sire but Marko could see the anger and hurt in Ava's eyes and he step forward to try and break up the fight that was about to start but Ava waved him off.

"Because. For as long as I can remember this month was always the hardest for me. My parents died a week before Christmas when I was 10 and I was shipped off to live with a bunch of freaking assholes who didn't know jack about raising children. Before my parents died I loved Christmas, it was a huge thing in our house and I'd like to start making new and better memories of this holiday with my new family and my lovers, but if you're too much of a hardened prick to think of anyone other than yourself then stay your ass at the cave." She spat a tear sliding down her cheek. David and the others felt like shit now. They didn't know and they really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings and David was racking his brain to find a way to make up for what he said but she turned on her heel and marched out of the store leaving the four lost boys behind feeling like shit.

"Damn." Paul said as he felt the hurt his sister was radiating and he didn't know what to do to make it up to her.

"Great going boys." Max said as he and Lucy had heard everything that was said and were frowning at the boys. David glared at him before leaving the store with the others behind him to try and find there girl.

They looked for an hour to find her but no luck. She had even cut off their connection with them so they couldn't locate her without David forcing it back open and he didn't want to piss her off anymore by doing that. He just hoped she came back.

"We got to find away to apologize David. We shouldn't have acted like that. It's not like they're asking for much. Just some decorating and to spend one night together." Marko said as they sat on the beach trying to figure out what to do.

"I know. Damn it." David hissed, pissed at himself. He always let his temper get the better of him. The last time she got mad was because of his jealous temper. He's starting to get afraid she was going to stay screw it and leave them if he didn't learn to rein that shit in.

Sighing he tried to probe there connection again only to be denied, lighting another smoke he thought long and hard before he smiled.

"I got the perfect idea. Let's go." He said before he filled them in on what they were going to do. Marko smiled his wide smile as he listened. It was perfect.

When Ava returned to the cave a few hours before sun up she really didn't want to be there but she knew she had to return or they'd come out in the sun to look for her. She knew they didn't mean it but it still hurt they didn't want to celebrate Christmas with her.

When she walked in the cave she almost fell down the stairs in shock and laughter.

Hanging above the entrance into the main room at the top of the stairs was a large, lighted Merry Christmas sigh as was hung up crocked. Hundreds of lights were drapped all over the room, blinking and hanging in no kind of order, gaudy garland was draped over anything that would stand still, it looked like the Christmas store exploded in the cave and in the center of the room was a large 12 foot Christmas tree and the four boys were floating around it trying to decorate it and arguing in the process. Ava walked down the stairs with her mouth wide open and snorted when the boys turned to look at her. They all looked frazzled with their hair sticking up in different directions and they were all covered in glitter.

"What is all of this?" she ask as she landed on the floor of the cave and spun around in a circle to take it all in. David and Marko step forward after thrusting there decorations they had in their hands to Dwayne and Paul.

"We wanted to make up earlier to you angel. We didn't know Christmas meant so much to you or was so bad in the past. We're sorry." Marko said and Ava gave a small smile and how pitiful they all looked.

"I'm sorry too Beautiful. I know you're tired of my temper but I beg you forgive my mouth again. We'll do whatever you want for Christmas just please don't leave and don't close the bond off again. I can't stand not being able to feel everyone." David told her and she bit her lip for a moment, looking at all their faces. Paul and Dwayne poked out there lips in a pout and Ava rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright. I'm sorry too. I forgive you all." She said and they all let out a sigh of relief and Ava laughed when Marko picked her up and spun her around before kissing her deeply and then letting David move in a kiss her too. He was so relived she didn't hate him.

"You guys did all this for me?" she ask when David and Marko released her and she walked around the room. You could tell none of them knew what they were doing when they started decorating but she loved it all the same. They did it for her, because they cared for her and that was what matter the most.

"Yes, want to help us with the tree since these idiots don't know jack about decorating." Paul huffed and Ava gave him a look.

"What?" he ask standing there dressed like twisted sister covered in glitter talking about decorating.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" she ask him and he narrowed his eyes at her and tossed a red glass ball at her head which she caught.

"No. I just have style is all." He commented and they all chuckled, glad everything was back to normal.

The next night the boys reluctantly drove over to Max's house with Ava to help them decorate their house. Well the boys didn't plan to do that much decorating they just wanted to be there to show Ava they were sorry and meant what they said.

When they pulled up Ava chuckled. Standing outside were Sam, Michal and Max arguing about hanging lights. When they all pulled up Max smirked.

"I see you all go roped into this too. Come help us with this shit." Max ordered and the boys rolled their eyes but went over anyways while Ave went inside to help Lucy, Star and Laddie with the inside.

The inside didn't take that long. Star and Ava were pleasant to each other but they knew they'd never be friends, but at least they weren't enemy's.

"How did you con the boys into coming?" Star had ask and Ava looked over at her as she finished with the tree.

"I didn't con then into anything. They came because I ask them too." She said and Star frowned.

"Seriously?" Star asks and Ava huffed.

"Yes Star. I don't control them. You know good and well the boys do whatever the hell they want. No one tells them what to do. I simply told them how important Christmas was to me and they agreed to join. They even decorated the cave for me." she said and smirked at Star's god smacked face.

After a few hours went by with the boys never coming inside they girls decided to go and check on them. They all chuckled at what they saw. Sam was on the ground laughing as Michael and Max floated around the windows hanging lights. David, Dwayne and Marko were working together on the roof and Paul was on the ground directing traffic. And all over them were cursing Paul out.

"Get your ass up here then and do it yourself." David hissed at his child when Paul told him to move the lights over again and Ava knew the boys were reaching their max limit on their niceness for the day.

"I think it looks great. And I'm hungry so were gonna take off. We'll see you all on Christmas eve night." Ava told Lucy who nodded. The boys breathed a sigh in relief as they landed on the ground quickly and rushed to the bikes.

"Thank you." David whispered to her as she slid on the back with him and she smirked.

"I expect to be paid back later." She said and David nodded sharing a look with Marko as they rode off to feed.

"How's this for payback angel?" Marko ask as Ava moaned. They had taken her back to their room as soon as they got back and were in the processes of thanking her.

David chuckled as he watched Marko thrust in and out of there little mate as he slide into Marko from behind and Marko groaned at the sensation of being in the middle. Ava couldn't get enough of seeing them together and it made her clench around Marko even tighter as they all climaxed together and fell onto the bed. Passing out soon after in exhaustion.

Christmas eve was not as bad as the boys thought. Max had blood mixed with wine for everyone to drink and Lucy had made an amazing meal for them to eat. They didn't really want to have to spend time with Michael and Star but they made sure to sit as far from those two as they could especially since David caught Michael eyes up there girl and Ava had to stop him from snapping his neck at the dinner table.

All in all it wasn't a bad night and Ava treated her two boys to an even extra special night with they got back to the cave for being so good and helping her make new memories with her new family.


End file.
